I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gondola-style shelving systems. More particularly, this invention relates to sliding drawers adapted for use with gondola-style shelving systems.
II. Related Art
Gondola-style shelving systems are used in a variety of retail stores including hardware stores, pharmacies, convenience stores, grocery stores and big box department stores. One advantage of gondola-style shelving is it provides an effective, low-cost product display. Another advantage is that gondola-style shelving systems are readily customizable to meet the space requirements of retail outlets.
Gondola-style shelving systems are freestanding and are typically manufactured with heavy duty steel components. Such shelving systems typically include a frame comprising a base and back assembly. The back assembly includes a plurality of vertical support posts spaced a fixed distance from each other. The space between the posts may be left open or filled with pegboard or a solid surface material. The posts support the shelves of the shelving system. The pegboard or solid surface material prevents items from being pushed off the back of the shelves of the shelving system.
Most stores use three different types of gondola units as part of a gondola-style shelving system—center units, wall units and end units. The posts of the center units are often hollow and include a plurality of spaced slots extending through front and back walls of the posts. The shelves are provided with brackets having hooks which mate with selected slots on either the front or back wall of adjacent posts to couple the shelves to the posts. Shelves can extend in opposite directions from the posts given the arrangement of slots on opposite sides (walls) of the posts.
The wall units of a gondola-style shelving system are intended to sit against the wall of a room. The posts of the wall units need only have slots on one side (or wall) because the shelves only project from one side, i.e., away from the posts and away from the wall of the room. The opposite sides (or walls) of the posts reside in face-to-face registration with the wall of the room and typically sit tight against a wall of the room. The end units of a gondola-style shelving system also have shelves projecting from one side of the posts of the frame. End units are designed to be placed at the end of a row of center units or wall units so that the shelves of the end unit extend away from and run perpendicular to the shelves of the center or wall units making up the row.
Typically the shelving units include a plurality of shelves supported by the adjacent posts of the back members of the frame in a spaced, vertical arrangement. The distance between shelves and the height of any particular shelf can be adjusted by selecting from the plurality of slots in the posts and coupling the shelf brackets to the selected slots.
Standard shelves used in gondola-type shelving systems are typically provides with rows of perforations running along the front and back of the shelf and extending through the shelf. These rows of perforations are arranged (and the individual perforations are sized) to receive support rods of fencing and dividers. Such shelves will typically support up to about 500 pounds. Such shelves are typically open so that items on the shelf can be directly viewed.
Standard gondola-style shelving systems have certain disadvantages when employed in a retail environment. One such disadvantage is it is generally not possible to hide items placed on the shelf from view. Also, the risk of shoplifting in a retail environment increases because items placed on the shelf are readily accessible by customers and the design of the shelving offers opportunities for thieves to conceal their activities from view. Such shelving units typically do not provide a means for securing expensive items. Also, the shelves of a gondola-style shelving system are generally flat. Items which tend to roll on flat surfaces are not easily stored because they might roll off the shelf unless the aforementioned fences or dividers are employed.
Finally, the shelves of a standard gondola-style shelving system are fixed to the vertical posts of the frame. As such, they do not telescope or slide with respect to the vertical support posts of the frame or other shelves. Also, the shelves are typically arranged one above the other such that it is not possible to view the entire contents of all but the top shelf without removing the contents from the shelf. A need therefore exists for a sliding, lockable drawer attachable to the support posts of a gondola-style shelving system which enables items contained therein to be viewed and which can secure merchandise better than standard shelves commonly used with a gondola-style shelving unit.